Przygoda z modą
Przygoda z modą (ang. Life Is A Fairytale) – piosenka wykorzystana w rozpoczęciu filmu Barbie w świecie mody. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Genialny szkic, szałowy strój Dziewczyny dziś nosić chcą ten krój Satyny błysk, jedwabny szal Życie się zmienia w nieustający bal Otula Cię z kaszmiru płaszcz Pod nim rurki i dom masz Włóż jaskrawe szpilki no i rządź Dziś odważna bądź Zmieniaj kolor, zmieniaj styl Warto żyć dla takich chwil Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh, oh oh oh Nowy wizerunek stwórz Dzika czerń i słodki róż Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh, oh oh oh Przygoda twa, przygoda twa Przygoda twa z moda trwa Błyszczący pas, korali sznur Kapelusz też, śmiało bierz ten strój Sukienkę włóż, uśmiechnij się Przejrzyj się w lustrze, patrz jak zmieniłaś się Cekinów blask, tu złota nić Na pokaz czas, baw się i idź Rozpuść długie włosy no i rządź Dziś odważna bądź Zmieniaj kolor, zmieniaj styl Warto żyć dla takich chwil Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh, oh oh oh Nowy wizerunek stwórz Dzika czerń i słodki róż Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh, oh oh oh Przygoda twa, przygoda twa Przygoda twa z moda trwa Wiesz, czy to możliwe, by sen się spełnił i szare życie nabrało barw, BY powszedni dzień miał przygody smak Zmieniaj kolor, zmieniaj styl Warto żyć dla takich chwil Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh, oh oh oh Nowy wizerunek stwórz Dzika czerń i słodki róż Oh oh, oh oh oh Oh oh, oh oh oh Przygoda twa, przygoda twa Przygoda twa z modą Przygoda twa, przygoda twa Przygoda twa z modą Przygoda twa, przygoda twa Przygoda twa z modą trwa |-|Słowa angielskie= A simple form, the perfect line, It's coming together in your mind. A satin bow, electric blue, Isn't it something? Just like a dream come true! A ruffle there, magenta here, Feels like magic in cashmere! Pop it with a pair of neon heels! That's how fearless feels! Change the colors, change the lines, Life's whatever you design. Oh oh, oh oh oh, Oh oh, oh oh oh. Choose the fabric, own your style, Make it sweet or make it wild! Oh oh, oh oh oh, Oh oh, oh oh oh, Life, life is a, Life, life is a, Life, life is a fairytale. A bubble skirt, a sequin top, A feather belt, try it, Well, why not? A different look, you're free to choose. Isn't it something? Loving the crazy shoes! Your hair is up (your hair is up), You've got it down (down, down), You're revving up, ready to fly now (fly now). Shining from your head down to your heels, That's how fearless feels. Yeah! Change the colors, change the lines, Life's whatever you design. Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh), Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh). Choose the fabric, own your style, Make it sweet or make it wild! Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh), Oh oh, oh oh oh (oh oh). Life, life is a, Life, life is a, Life, life is a fairytale. This is just the beginning of Something better than I imagined, And I see happily ever after In every day! Oh! Change the colors, change the lines, Life's whatever you design. Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh), Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh). Choose the fabric, own your style, Make it sweet or make it wild! Oh oh, oh oh oh (woah oh), Oh oh, oh oh oh (oh oh). Life, life is a, Life, life is a, Life, life is a fairytale (life is a fairytale). Life, life is a, Life, life is a, Life, life is a fairytale (life is a fairytale). (Woah oh, oh oh) Life, life is a, (Woah oh, oh oh) Life, life is a, (You know) Life, life is a fairytale. Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie w świecie mody)